pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
MicroLimitLibrary
Welcome to the Two Plus Two MicroLimit Public Library. This webpage is a public service to the Two Plus Two MicroLimit community. My hope is that this could be used as a place for users to browse the various poker strategy posts in a reasonably organized manner. It would be nice to include the original poster's name, the date, and a brief description of the thread. = Basics = Beginners' Links These are good links for those who are just getting started General Links For Beginners (bholdr, 05/05) - This thread has links to a couple FAQs (including the Beginners_FAQ) as well as some bankroll basics. Advice to the newbies (Aaron W., 06/06) - A short but critical paragraph from Theory of Poker. To the New, Aspiring Player (QTip, 10/05) - An online professional offers advice and perspective. Table Selection? (Jeff B, 05/06) - As I'm adding this, the discussion is just beginning, but it looks like it might be a good one. Everybody read this - aka. Why you're struggling to beat the game (Aaron W., 06/05) - Making the most out of the 2+2 forums. Preflop Play Playing the first two cards. Preflop Play: Take off the training wheels (Ed Miller, 01/04) - Classic Thread - Ed Miller talks about the true value of preflop play for those who are a little bit more experienced. Taking off the training wheels. One players thoughts. (ThunderEagle, 03/06) - A look at why some have skinned knees. A post about the first two cards (Gregatron, 03/05) - This is a slightly more detailed discussion about preflop play, including warnings about open-limping and some isolation raising basics. SSHE & [[Micro-limit] online preflop adjustments (pokernicus, 10/05)] - How would you deviate from a starting hand chart? Why charts don't suck, or: Jeet Kune Do and poker (Songwind, 12/05) - Don't throw away your starting hand chart. Should I limp 22 UTG? (BisonBison 01/05) How, when and why to play small pairs in early position. Bankroll and Variance Money management and the effect of luck on poker. The Long Run (QTip, 01/06) - This Small Stakes post sheds light on the dark, mysterious "long run" that we all believe is lurking out there. Building a Bankroll For Newbies, Version 2.0 (rather long) (MrWookie, 10/05) - A great guide to building a bankroll in microlimits. Downswing threads (Tiltaholic, 10/05) - It's exactly what it says it is. Poker Tracker and Stats Poker Tracker is a program that many online players use to track their stats and the stats of their opponents. How to use Poker Tracker (Pokey, 03/06) - Even though this is big bet poker post, it is a good how-to post for reviewing your stats. Microlimit Guidelines/FAQ v1.0 - Scroll down to section 3 for general information and reasonable values for your stats. When a read is not a read. - A warning about Poker Tracker stats. One for the Downswing Compilations (MrWookie, 11/06) - Why do downswings suck, anyway? = Intermediate Level = Poker Theory These threads are more theoretical in nature in that there isn't a specific hand being discussed. Instead, they are focused on concepts and reasoning. Why You're Not Crushing These Games (Ed Miller, 01/04) - Classic Thread - Ed Miller rants against weak-tight play. The answer: "It's because you fold too damn much." I think my biggest leak is... (Ed Miller, 07/04) - You don't know what your biggest leak is. Talking big, Playing small since 2002 (Aaron W., 06/06) - Aaron W. shares some poker wisdom (learned from non-poker sources) with his 5002nd post. So I 3-bet to find out where I stood... (Ed Miller, 02/04) - Why this play usually doesn't work. 7 months and 10,000 hands later, I have some unusual advice (Aaron W., 01/06) - Opening up the aggression in late position. Overcards So you raised your KQo and the flop comes ten-high. How do you play your hand from here? Loyalguard's Overcards Compilation Firing the Second Barrel (jrz1972, 1/07) Things to consider before continuation betting (c-betting) the turn. Blind Defense Let's have a serious talk about blind defense (Aaron W., 05/06) - An attempt to get a good discussion on blind defense going. jkd put in a bunch of links that seem to be useful. Poker Math By Request, an Intro to Poker Math (jaxUp, 05/06) - I haven't actually read this thread, but it looks like it talks about what it says it talks about... 3.5 bets cold to AKo (DavidC, 09/05) - The action is capped preflop before you act, and you've got AKo in the SB. Read through the thread for a careful mathematical discussion on how good or bad your hand is. Chart - EV of Calling on the River... (is folding as bad as we think?) (Mark D., 12/05) - This Mid-High Shorthanded post has a chart of river calling EV. Perhaps you shouldn't be calling as often on the river as you think you should. Flop decision (Aaron W., 08/06) - A careful analysis of a flop decision. Need to find some Wookie challenge links Slowplaying Never slowplay in the micros... Never? * - Slowplaying aces on a paired board. It's worth following the link to btspider's hand which was basically identical and posted a year before this one. Continuation Bets Flop continuation bets - Do you leak? (Aaron W., 06/06) - You should often bet the flop when you raise preflop, but not always... Turn continuation bets - Do you leak? (Aaron W., 08/06) - The natural follow-up to the flop continuation bet post. Flop Continuation Bets--A Guide for n00bs (DrModern, 10/06) - A good review of the basic factors to consider when continuation betting 10K Post: Blind Steals on 4th Street (MrWookie, 07/06) - Bet the turn more often Firing the Second Barrel (long) (jrz1972, 01/07) - Bet the turn less often Tight Tables Playing in Extremely Tight Games (Fishlips_Jones, 07/06) - HPFAP talks about tight games. But what does it actually mean? Dealing w/ the super tight game (Befolder, 08/06) - Stealing and defending. Improving Your Game Player's Progression (KingOtter, 06/06) - 4 Stages of Development? Becoming a Better Poker Player (Aaron W., 04/05) - A basketball analogy for developing as a player. 12k Post: Learning and Laziness (MrWookie, 10/06) - A look at the metaphorical Poker University. = Plays = Way ahead/way behind (WA/WB) A specific way of playing your medium-strength made hand. Way Ahead/Way Behind Explanation Needed AT vs Solid Player AJs - How Do You Play These Flops Clarkmeister's Theorem Betting a river 4-flush out of position with any two cards. Clarkmeister definition? (onthebutton, 06/05) - Clarkmeister calls this play a 'value-bluff'. Waiting for the Turn to Raise Raise now or raise later? Waiting for the turn - when and why? (long), (Absolution, 07/06) - 7 postflop lines and 5 examples. Why are we waiting until the turn?, (Aaron W., 09/05) - The disease of incorrectly waiting until the turn was addressed. (Personal note: In the last paragraph, I wrote that "Failing to protect your hand is a big error." It's also the case that "failing to get value out of your made hand is a big error.") = Higher Levels = When you don't want overcalls Raising the river with a marginal hand. J9o - marginal hand with aggro villain (Aaron W., 08/06) - An opportunity missed? Analyze it for yourself. JJ (QTip, 07/06) - QTip does it, and it works. Unusual and Interesting Hands Extraordinary hands with plenty to teach. No set no bet? (Entity, 03/05) - Betting the turn with just a small pocket pair can be the right play sometimes. 2-4 Hand (Clarkmeister, 06/04) - Check-raising the turn with AK UI? Ed Miller will just love this one : KK in MP (GuyOnTilt, 03/04) - Folding an overpair closing the action in a big pot on an uncoordinated board. Hand (large pot) (krishan, 07/05) - A flop coldcall with two pair in a multiway pot. Marginal hand #1--Play or no play (grjr, 04/05) - First of grjr's series of excellent play-along posts on loosening up and finding any and all profitable situations. Marginal hand #2 Play or no play (grjr, 04/05) - Second in the series. Marginal Hand #3 Bad call here? (grjr, 04/05) - Third in the series. Marginal Hand #4 Playing a passive table (grjr, 04/05) - Fourth in the series. Marginal hand #5 Flush draw turns sour (grjr, 04/05) - Fifth in the series. 77 (Nate tha' Great, 05/05) - Taking a loose peel when you think villain will sometimes check behind on the next street. Panel Discussion Hands A few posters sit on a panel and analyze a hand. Then everyone analyzes the analysis. Hand 1 (09/06): Preflop.. Flop.. Turn.. River.. After Thoughts Hand 2 (10/06): Preflop.. Flop 1.. Flop 2.. Turn 1.. Turn 2.. Turn 3.. River 1.. River 2.. Showdown Serious 2+2 Table Hands Every now and then, we have a "Serious 2+2 table" where we sit down together to play a TAG game against each other. These hands often lead to situations involving higher-level thinking and the game is much tougher. It's an excellent learning experience because it tends to bring out the best players and the best plays. AK playalong from the 2+2 table (HouseCalls, 05/06) - Folding TPTK to a single bet on the turn. 66 turn raise HU (more 2+2 table action) (Aaron W., 05/06) - Thinking about hand ranges and bluffing. AQs from the 2+2 table (Aaron W., 05/06) - A close choice between betting a nut flush draw and checking it. One more 2+2 table hand: A5o steal from SB (Aaron W., 05/06) - Blind steal hand when villain's line is a little strange. HU Hand with Greg J (MrWookie, 10/05) - A play along hand from a HU match with many difficult, marginal decisions postflop on a scary board. = 6-Max/Short-handed = SSNL Master Sticky - Towards the bottom there are some excellent threads to read about SSNL play. 6-Max Baby Steps (MrWookie, 06/05 - An excellent introductory post about 6-max play. There are lots of links embedded here. To all the new 6-max players (Guido, 08/04) - Another introductory post (Small Stakes Forum) that is less verbose but still has some good links. 6 Max Stats FAQ (MrWookie, 07/05) - General guidelines for basic stats questions. = Other Links = MicroLimit Digests The MicroLimit Digest is a collection of the best posts over the previous couple weeks. It's a good place to go for some general reading. 8/26/06 7/30/06..7/16/06.. 7/2/06 6/19/06.. 6/4/06 5/16/06 4/18/06..4/1/06 3/26/06..3/11/06 2/28/06..2/16/06..2/8/06..2/1/06 1/24/06..1/7/06 12/30/05..12/17/05..12/8/05 11/30/05..11/23/05..11/16/05 10/30/05..10/17/2005..10/3/05 9/26/05..9/19/05..9/12/05..9/5/05 8/22/05..8/15/05..8/8/05..8/1/05 7/25/05 Compilations The Best of the Gerber Baby - A Shillx Compilation - 1st edition (loyalguard) Loyalguard's Protection Compilation Loyalguard's Overcards Compilation The Tiltaholic Boxed Set Downswing threads Favorite threads on 2+2 (March 2004) Links to a few real gems on this board (June 2004) Making my Carpal \'Tunnel post count - mmbt0ne's Carpal Tunnel Thesis compilation of great links featuring Ed Miller, Chris Daddy Cool, Festus22, Guy On Tilt, Entity, Homer and cameo appearances by other notables] A QTip Compilation (05/06) - QTip is a former poker pro who contributed greatly to the forums. Post 2400 (12/05) - tiltaholic compiles a collection of Aaron W. threads for his 2400th post. 1000th post - What I (should) Have learned in the Micros (tl;dr) (HouseCalls, 07/06) - A monster compilation from HouseCalls to celebrate his 1000th post. Downswing threads (Tiltaholic, 10/05) - It's exactly what it says it is. Save the Farm - Compilation (Bilgefisher, 11/06) - A wide collection of posts on a number of different topics. Note Taking Digest (Bilgefisher, 12/06) - Loads of information about taking notes. Forum Tips & Tricks Session Review and Forum Searching Tips & Tricks (loyalguard, 02/06) - The 2+2 forum software's search feature is a little finnicky. This post will help you tame it. Book Reviews People A stranger is being shown around a village that he has just become part of. He is shown a well and his guide says "On any day except Wednesday, you can shout any question down that well and you'll be told the answer." The man seems pretty impressed, and so he shouts down: "Why not on Wednesday?" and the voice from in the well shouts back: "Because on Wednesday, it’s your day in the well." (08/06) MrWookie (09/06) Joe Tall (09/06) Aaron W. (11/06) BozLax (11/06) Kwaz (11/06) Entity Other People Getting to Know You - Micros Edition Humor The damn Fish!!!!! Loose games RANT! (01/04, Joe Tall) - I just don't get it. Evolution of a 2+2er (03/02, Natedogg) - "Look at this post! A pre-flop question? Gimme a break. If you haven't figured out preflop by now, forget it." Hand History Converters